Jelsa: A Fanfiction
by savageboixdxdxd
Summary: It has been two months since the guardians defeated Pitch. During one of the parties to celebrate, Jack leaves and randomly flies to Arendelle. While there he discovers a freak storm and its creator. But what will he do when he finds out that the creator of this storm is the only other person with ice powers?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, I am a new author and this is my first fanfiction, so please don't judge me too harshly okay? I hope you all like this.**

 **Background info**

 **The time period of this story is two months after Jack became a guardian and just as Elsa is running away from Arendelle after her coronation. Well here goes… Oh and please like and review and tell me how I did.**

It had been two months since we had defeated Pitch and things had been going pretty well. The only problem was that I had become a Guardian and defeated Pitch all in the same night, and that was big for all the Guardians. So North had declared a party. And their parties were nothing like the ones that I had seen little kids have for their birthdays, this was a HUGE party. I know that I had just became a Guardian and all, but I think this was a bit overkill. Especially since they had had a bimonthly party in April and June, AKA, right now.

It had been two days of straight party; correction, chaos. North had set out plates of cookies, brownies, cake, basically any dessert imaginable, out on any flat surface. And that is where you would most often find North. The elves, on the other hand, were everywhere, messing with the Yetis' trinkets, eating cookies, and basically just being under foot. The Yetis, not familiar with parties, were standing in circles talking, or chasing after the elves because they were messing with their stuff. Tooth and Bunny were standing together talking, I noticed. They had been doing that a lot over the two days. My best guess: Bunny liked Tooth. Apparently Sandy thought the same way because he flew up to them and started creating pictures above his head. There was a picture of Bunny, a picture of Tooth, a heart, and a question mark. I laughed as Tooth's face reddened, while Bunny yelled and raced after the retreating Sandy. This was all very funny but I was getting bored with it all, even with being the guest of honor and all. I was an official guardian but I still felt like I didn't quite belong here. I wove my way through the chaos to a portal that almost no one knew about. I wouldn't have known about it, either, except that I had found it by accident a little while ago. I stepped through the door, not really caring where it took me. There was a small whirring sound and then I was standing in Arendelle.

As soon as I was out of the portal and standing in Arendelle, I was met with an icy wind. Of course, the cold didn't bother me, but the wind was strong enough to knock me off my feet. Looking around, I found I was standing in the town square close to a castle. It was then that I realized that it was the middle of summer and it was snowing out. Something's going on here, I thought, looking around. A couple of people were hurrying toward the castle. I caught up to them, hoping to catch something that would help me to find out what was going on here.

"So, what happened, again?" the woman asked.

"You never do listen, do you," the man said exasperated. He sighed when she turned her face towards him hopefully. "She ran out of the castle, people greeted her, she backed against the waterfall, and it froze. Then the guards told her to stop, she froze the ground under them, she told them to stay away, and froze the ground under them. Then she ran away, and to make matters worse Princess Anna went off after her." I stared at them in stunned silence. It had never even occurred to me that someone had to have made this winter because I sure didn't. According to the story, it was a girl who had ice powers and had run away somewhere. I hoped it was true, but it was probably too good to be. I was so wrapped up in my thought that I didn't even notice that we were in the castle, and more people were in the castle, and were gathering around us. "So what you're saying is that Queen Elsa ran off, and Princess Anna went off after her?" someone asked stunned. I stopped listening to the reply though, too stunned to pay attention. Her name is Elsa! It was becoming a more real possibility that she had ice powers. But then something occurred to me. Why did she run away? What I had learned so far was that the queen, Elsa, had a party, it sounded like everyone found out that she had ice powers, she had freaked out, and ran away. But if everyone found out she had ice powers, then she must have been hiding them for some reason. I tried to find a legitimate reason to hide the fact that you had ice powers, but came up with none. There is only one way to answer this question. Find Queen Elsa herself!

An icy wind blew through the castle and I rose up and flew out. I rose higher and higher till Arendelle was small. My thinking was that if Elsa had ice powers and she had been hiding them, then she couldn't have used them a lot. If she didn't use them a lot, then that meant that she didn't have much practice using them. So it would make sense if she created this storm by accident. I looked around trying to find out where the storm seemed to be blowing in from. It looked to be blowing down from the North Mountain, so that would be the most logical place for Elsa to be. After hours of searching for the Queen with no luck, I was feeling very discouraged. I had searched all through the pine forest and base of the mountain with no luck at all. I sat down against the truck of a pine tree. "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be," I said to no one in particular. "But really, where all is there to hide on the North Mountain." Just then something caught my eye, and it looked like ice. I got to my feet and cautiously flew over. But what I saw made me drop to the ground in amazement. A castle made of ice, all ice. After a moment of just standing there in amazement, I finally came to my senses. I slowly walked up to the ice staircase. This is all ice, I marveled. The ice staircase spanned a steep drop and went straight to two doors, also made of ice. I stared at the design on the door for a moment. It was a huge snowflake split in half by the door. Just as I was about to knock, I stopped myself. If she is as freaked out as the townspeople made her sound, then she probably won't take visitors. But, if I can just sneak in the back then I can see if she is as freaked out as they make her sound and figure it out from there. I looked around and saw a balcony on one side of the castle. I flew up to the balcony and landed quietly. I walked over to the door. There wasn't a handle! Now, how am I to get in? If anything, this Queen Elsa is smart. I nervously pushed open the door a crack. After listening to the silence in the room for a moment, I figured that there was no one in the room. I took a step into the room and was immediately astonished. Focus, Jack! Elsa, I'm here to find Elsa. I forced my legs to move and walk towards the doorway. I walked out of the room and turned towards the left set of stairs. I need to find Elsa, I thought as I walked determinedly down the stairs. I came here to find… "Wow!" I said stopping suddenly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys here is the second chapter! Just so you know it starts off slow but it gets better. And in answer to a question I had heard. The first few chapters have to stick pretty close to frozen but there will be more. Please just stick with me here and wait. It will get a lot better.**

 **And thank you so much to those who reviewed.**

 _ **Skylarweiss-**_ **Just wanted to say thank you telling me, as it is my first fanfic it means a lot to me that you liked it.**

 _ **MoonBlood13-**_ **Thank you for your enthusiasm, I should be posting more often now, but life and school got in the way.**

 **Oh, and all this is definitely my work, the movie and all. (None of this is mine just so it is clear and no one can get me in trouble for claiming all this)**

This was Queen Elsa!? She was beautiful! She wore a sparkly, blue dress, high heels, and her hair… Her hair was the same platinum blond that his was and in a braid down her left shoulder. I was jerked out of my stunned state of mind though by ice spikes that surrounded me and were slowly creeping closer.

 **(Hey, so this whole story is from Jack's point of view, but I will put in random paragraphs of what is going to happen or what will happen from Elsa's POV so you can better understand how she is feeling. This next section will be from Elsa's POV)**

I walked down the stairs of my newly created ice castle. It felt so good to be able to use my ice powers freely. I loved that I could use them and no one would get hurt or even care. But just then I heard someone say "Wow!" I spun around. They couldn't have found me so quickly, I thought panicked. I shot ice spikes so they formed a circle around the guy. I have never seen him before though, I thought confused. I had never seen him walking by the castle from my window or at the coronation.

"Oh umm, Hey" he said awkwardly. He's almost kind of, cute, I thought. He had the same platinum blond hair as me just his was silvery, and he wore a blue sweatshirt and brown pants. Wait, was that frost patterns on his sweatshirt? It can't be, it's probably a new style, plus he's most likely here to kill me.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I asked trying my best to sound angry. I turned to see his reaction.

He smirked, "I'm Jack Frost and I'm here to find you, my lady," he said bowing down on one knee. He sounds like he doesn't remember anything that I did at my coronation, I thought confused. Then his words sunk in, I'm here to find you, my lady, was what he said. He can't really be Jack Frost, so he must be posing as someone else to try to capture me and bring me back.

 **(Ok, once I get done with Elsa's part it goes straight back to where I started before Elsa's part.)**

I was jerked out of my stunned state of mind though by ice spikes that were slowly creeping closer. Then it hit me, I must have said wow out loud. No wonder she's freaked out, imagine finding someone sneaking around your castle. This is embarrassing, I thought.

"Oh umm, hey" I said trying to break the awkward silence. Surprisingly enough, it actually seemed to work the surprised scared face seemed to disappear replaced by one of confusion. She actually looks cute confused. I thought, but then her confusion was replaced by anger.

"Who are you and why are you here?" she said. Oh, this is going to be fun! I immediately thought of the perfect reply.

"I'm Jack Frost and I'm here to find you my lady" I said bowing down on one knee to perfect the look. I glanced up at her to see that she looked almost amused. But then a look of horror and fear crept onto her face. The ice spikes which had been in a loose circle around me the whole time suddenly started moving again. They grew taller and sharper, and pointed strait at me. I jumped to my feet, surprised. Everything had been going fine, what happened? Was it something I said, I thought confused.

"Now, who are you really?" she asked sounding a lot more threatening.

"I-I'm Jack Frost" I repeated. I looked around me to see that the icicles had formed a tighter circle around me. It looked like a wall, with sharp spikes that pointed towards me. I looked over at Elsa to see a look of frustration on her face she raised her hands. Then one single, sharp icicle moved towards me.

"Tell me who you really are!" she said. I couldn't tell if she sounded angry or if she sounded like she was about to cry. But then I felt something against my throat. It was the icicle! I backed up, trying to get away, but could only move a few steps. A wall of ice was against my back, an icicle dagger heading towards my throat. I was starting to panic. I had never been in such a tight spot, not even against Pitch. The icicle was now was almost against my throat. I in panic I gripped my staff and shot a blast of ice t push the icicle away from me, then I neatly leaped up into the air and landed on the stairs beside the icicle circle. I turned toward Elsa expecting another attack. I was surprised though to see that she was simply staring at me stunned.

"You really are Jack Frost!" she whispered.

"Pleased to say so" I responded, dipping into a bow. She stared at me amazed. Just then we both jumped as a loud knock on the door echoed around the building. I quickly shot a blast of ice to destroy the icicle circle. I heard the door slide slowly open and turned to Elsa. "Go", I told her "find out who our visitors are."

"What about you? She'll see you!" Elsa said panicked.

"Don't worry, no one can see me unless they believe in me", I told her trying to reassure her. I could tell that she wanted to believe me but wasn't sure. "Trust me", I said. And that seemed to do it. With no further ado she started walking down the stairs. I, of course, wanted a good view so I quietly jumped into the air and flew over to a rather dark corner. Standing by the main staircase was a girl about Elsa's age with reddish brown hair in two braids down her back. The other main difference that I saw between her and Elsa was that she was bundled up in warm winter clothes.

"Elsa?" she asked, surprising me. "It's me Anna." Then I remembered the people in town had mentioned Princess Anna going off after Queen Elsa.

"Anna!" Elsa said her voice calm and controlled as if our little incident never happened.

I had not gotten the whole story in town. I had gotten the main bits and pieces but I was hoping that I would be able to get the few details I was missing from their conversation without bribing. Though Elsa would not be happy if I interfered with her business. But if I was hoping to learn anything about Elsa and Anna I would have to listen in on their conversation.

"Thank you", Elsa was saying, "I never knew what I was capable of."

Okay, thank you! Elsa's powers are truly amazing!

"I'm so sorry about what happened, if I had known" Anna apologized walking up the stairs towards Elsa.

Elsa had seemed happy to see Anna until now, but instead of walking toward Anna she backed up as if afraid.

"No, no it's okay. You don't have to apologize, but you should probably go." Elsa said her voice not quite as steady as before.

Okay, I am missing a lot of details here! Or I had better be, Elsa had better not be pushing out her own family for no reason.

"But I just got here" Anna said sounding just as confused and disappointed.

"You belong down in Arrendale" Elsa countered.

"So do you!" Anna said continuing up the stairs toward Elsa.

"No Anna, I belong here, alone" Elsa said continuing to back up. "Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody."

Wait, you really think that just because you hurt somebody you can run away from it all? And that is all assuming that you even did hurt someone.

"Actually about that..."

Wait a second, you are agreeing with Elsa! Oh right, I thought remembering the town. The whole winter storm thing.

All of the sudden a VERRY cheery voice from outside said, "29, 60!"

"Wait, what is that?" Elsa asked voicing what we all were thinking, or I assumed we were thinking. I spun to face the door as a small, living snowman burst through the door.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he said.

Poor, poor clueless snowman, I thought shaking my head sadly. I'm betting he has no idea what the word warm even means.

"Olaf?" Elsa asked as if she recognized him from somewhere.

"You built me, remember that?" Olaf said.

Wait, hold your horses! Elsa the already beautiful ice queen now could make living things made out of snow!? I am liking her more and more.

"And your alive?" she was asking.

"Umm" Olaf said hesitating. "I think so" he finally answered, as he slowly opening and closing his hands as if he himself was making sure that he was.

"It's just like the one we built as kids," Anna said sitting down on the steps beside Olaf. I could tell she was going somewhere with this.

"Yeah," Elsa agreed.

"Elsa, we were so close," Anna said looking at her hopefully, "we can be like that again." I glanced over at Elsa to see how she would take the question. She was just staring at the wall behind Anna, as if looking into a memory. I watched confused as her expression went from one of happiness and longing to one of horror and guilt. Uh oh, this is not going to go well, I thought watching her snap out of her memory.

"No, we can't. Good bye Anna," she said turning around and walking further into the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I am back with a new chapter! I thank all of my loyal followers and everyone who contributed to my over 500 views THANK YOU! So with no further adu...**

Wait! What did I miss! I knew that some of her memories must be bad but bad enough to stop her from being with her sister? Possibly forever?! I moved forward, grabbing onto my staff to fly up to talk her out of making a decision she would regret later. But Anna beat me.

"Elsa, wait,' she said, resolve in her voice. I can't talk her out of it, I told myself miserably. I can't risk Anna seeing me, and if she did that would only make things worse for Elsa.

"No, I'm just trying to protect you!" Elsa responded, her voice clearly pained.

"You don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid!" Anna said, Elsa disappearing around the corner of the stairs.

I miserably got up and followed them. I wish so bad that I could help Elsa right now. I thought.

 **Sorry, for interrupting but this next part is a song. Anna's parts will be regular text, Elsa's will be Bolded text, what they are doing will be in whatever text the person who is doing it is. Italics will be Jack's thoughts, and whatever is in parenthesis will mean that they are singing at the same time.**

"Please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore!" _Anna's voice had turned into singing now, While Elsa had continued walking, out of my sight line, away from Anna._

"Cause for the first time in forever I finally understand, for the first time in forever we can fix this hand in hand." She sang, moving a bit faster, but not quite running. "We can head down this mountain together."

 _. I glanced over to see the blurry form of Elsa retreating and Anna's clear figure, who was running in between a couple of the arches. I cautiously took off after them._

"You don't have to live in fear!" _Elsa disappeared into a room of the right of the staircase. Anna who was right behind her stopped at the doorway._ "Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here."

 **Elsa moved to face Anna. "Anna, please go back home, your life awaits! Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates!" She sang.**

 _I stared at Elsa stunned. I knew she had a beautiful voice, but it was stunning when she sang. Then a more important detail hit me. "Go enjoy the sun" was what she had sang. Did she not know what happened to Arrendale?_

"Yeah, but" Anna interrupted, probably thinking the same thing as me.

 **"** **I know, you mean well, but leave me be." She turned and started walking toward another set of doors. "Yes, I'm alone," she opened up the doors to reveal a circle shaped balcony. "But, I'm alone and free!" she walked over to the edge of the balcony** , Anna running to catch up.

 _Since they are on the balcony, I might as well move so I can see better, I thought as I flew quickly to the corner by the door_

 **"** **Just," she turned a look of fear flashing through her eyes as she saw Anna beside her. "Stay away and you'll be safe from me!" she sang backing away from Anna and turning to walk into the room.**

 _I saw a look of confusion and hurt on anna's face as Elsa backed away from her, but she must have blocked it out because she started singing again_.

"Actually, were not" she sang. _Not what I thought confused._

 **"** **What do you mean we're not?" Elsa sang, turning around to face Anna confused.**

"I get the feeling you don't know," Anna sang. _I get where you are going with this!_

 **Elsa's eye roll was epic as she sang, "What do I not know?" clearly frustrated.**

"Arrendalle's in deep, deep, deep, deep, snow" she sang awkwardly.

 **"** **What!" she said, not trying to sing anymore. A look of confusion and disbelief on her face.**

"You kind of set off and eternal winter, everywhere," Anna explained.

 **"** **Everywhere!" she said snow starting to fall around her, her look of confusion and disbelief replaced by panic, guilt and… fear.**

I could tell from her eyes that she was afraid. Pitch had better not use her to find a way of getting back into the world! A painful memory of fighting Pitch resurfaced. I have to find some way to calm her down.

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it" Anna said in an attempt to calm her down.

 _Sorry to disappoint you Anna, but it doesn't work that way. Believe me, I've tried._

 **"** **No, I-I can't. I-I don't know how!"**

Don't Know How! How long had she had her powers?! Does she really think that she can just unfreeze snow?

"Sure you can, I know you can!"

 _Wow! That is impressive! She doesn't give up! At all!_

"Cause for the first time in forever," Anna started singing again.

 **"** **Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free," Elsa sang at the same time.**

 _I wasn't sure but it sounded like Elsa was trying to sing over Anna. Like a method to block her out or something._

 **"** **No escape from the storm inside of me,** (We can work this out together) **."**

 _The whole time the wind had been blowing increasingly harder, starting a miniature snowstorm inside the castle. The wind was blowing hard enough that I had to get off my staff, which I was balancing on, and stand on the ground._

 **"** **I can't control the curse!** (Don't panic) **Oh, there's so much fear!** (We'll make the sun shine bright) **You're not safe here!"**

 _It was as if she was trying to warn Anna that she was about to lose it or something._

"We can change this thing together," Anna continued.

 _This is NOT going to end well, I thought. Anna should not keep pushing Elsa._

 **"** **Ahhhhhh ahhhh ahhhh ahhhh ahhhhh," Elsa sang over Anna holding her head and spinning slowly. "I-I-I-I-I-I." As the ahh's turned into I's the storm slowed down. "I-I-I CAN'T!"**

She turned to face Anna, throwing her arms down to her sides. The movement caused the storm which had started rotating around her, to shoot out across the whole room in an icy blast about chest level. I shot up into the air to avoid being hit. But Anna, who couldn't fly, wasn't so lucky. She got hit square in the chest.

"Ahhh," she muttered, be

Wait! What did I miss! I knew that some of her memories must be bad but bad enough to stop her from being with her sister? Possibly forever?! I moved forward, grabbing onto my staff to fly up to talk her out of making a decision she would regret later. But Anna beat me.

"Elsa, wait,' she said, resolve in her voice. I can't talk her out of it, I told myself miserably. I can't risk Anna seeing me, and if she did that would only make things worse for Elsa.

"No, I'm just trying to protect you!" Elsa responded, her voice clearly pained.

"You don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid!" Anna said, Elsa disappearing around the corner of the stairs.

I miserably got up and followed them. I wish so bad that I could help Elsa right now. I thought.

 **Sorry, for interrupting but this next part is a song. Anna's parts will be regular text, Elsa's will be Bolded text, what they are doing will be in whatever text the person who is doing it is. Italics will be Jack's thoughts, and whatever is in parenthesis will mean that they are singing at the same time.**

"Please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore!" _Anna's voice had turned into singing now, While Elsa had continued walking, out of my sight line, away from Anna._

"Cause for the first time in forever I finally understand, for the first time in forever we can fix this hand in hand." She sang, moving a bit faster, but not quite running. "We can head down this mountain together."

 _. I glanced over to see the blurry form of Elsa retreating and Anna's clear figure, who was running in between a couple of the arches. I cautiously took off after them._

"You don't have to live in fear!" _Elsa disappeared into a room of the right of the staircase. Anna who was right behind her stopped at the doorway._ "Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here."

 **Elsa moved to face Anna. "Anna, please go back home, your life awaits! Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates!" She sang.**

 _I stared at Elsa stunned. I knew she had a beautiful voice, but it was stunning when she sang. Then a more important detail hit me. "Go enjoy the sun" was what she had sang. Did she not know what happened to Arrendale?_

"Yeah, but" Anna interrupted, probably thinking the same thing as me.

 **"** **I know, you mean well, but leave me be." She turned and started walking toward another set of doors. "Yes, I'm alone," she opened up the doors to reveal a circle shaped balcony. "But, I'm alone and free!" she walked over to the edge of the balcony** , Anna running to catch up.

 _Since they are on the balcony, I might as well move so I can see better, I thought as I flew quickly to the corner by the door_

 **"** **Just," she turned a look of fear flashing through her eyes as she saw Anna beside her. "Stay away and you'll be safe from me!" she sang backing away from Anna and turning to walk into the room.**

 _I saw a look of confusion and hurt on anna's face as Elsa backed away from her, but she must have blocked it out because she started singing again_.

"Actually, were not" she sang. _Not what I thought confused._

 **"** **What do you mean we're not?" Elsa sang, turning around to face Anna confused.**

"I get the feeling you don't know," Anna sang. _I get where you are going with this!_

 **Elsa's eye roll was epic as she sang, "What do I not know?" clearly frustrated.**

"Arrendalle's in deep, deep, deep, deep, snow" she sang awkwardly.

 **"** **What!" she said, not trying to sing anymore. A look of confusion and disbelief on her face.**

"You kind of set off and eternal winter, everywhere," Anna explained.

 **"** **Everywhere!" she said snow starting to fall around her, her look of confusion and disbelief replaced by panic, guilt and… fear.**

I could tell from her eyes that she was afraid. Pitch had better not use her to find a way of getting back into the world! A painful memory of fighting Pitch resurfaced. I have to find some way to calm her down.

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it" Anna said in an attempt to calm her down.

 _Sorry to disappoint you Anna, but it doesn't work that way. Believe me, I've tried._

 **"** **No, I-I can't. I-I don't know how!"**

Don't Know How! How long had she had her powers?! Does she really think that she can just unfreeze snow?

"Sure you can, I know you can!"

 _Wow! That is impressive! She doesn't give up! At all!_

"Cause for the first time in forever," Anna started singing again.

 **"** **Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free," Elsa sang at the same time.**

 _I wasn't sure but it sounded like Elsa was trying to sing over Anna. Like a method to block her out or something._

 **"** **No escape from the storm inside of me,** (We can work this out together) **."**

 _The whole time the wind had been blowing increasingly harder, starting a miniature snowstorm inside the castle. The wind was blowing hard enough that I had to get off my staff, which I was balancing on, and stand on the ground._

 **"** **I can't control the curse!** (Don't panic) **Oh, there's so much fear!** (We'll make the sun shine bright) **You're not safe here!"**

 _It was as if she was trying to warn Anna that she was about to lose it or something._

"We can change this thing together," Anna continued.

 _This is NOT going to end well, I thought. Anna should not keep pushing Elsa._

 **"** **Ahhhhhh ahhhh ahhhh ahhhh ahhhhh," Elsa sang over Anna holding her head and spinning slowly. "I-I-I-I-I-I." As the ahh's turned into I's the storm slowed down. "I-I-I CAN'T!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the long wait everyone! I didn't mean to keep you waiting this long for the next chapter, I personally know how annoying that is! SO SORRY! I have been really busy between vacation and writing the next chapter. I hope to be updating sooner. Enjoy!**

She turned to face Anna, throwing her arms down to her sides. The movement caused the storm which had started rotating around her, to shoot out across the whole room in an icy blast about chest level. I shot up into the air to avoid being hit. But Anna, who couldn't fly, wasn't so lucky. She got hit square in the chest.

"Ahhh," she muttered, her hands on her knees. Elsa, who had been gasping for breath, heard Anna and turned to face her. Just as Elsa turned to face Anna though she let out another gasp and fell onto her knees. Elsa gasped, obviously horrified her hand covering her mouth and her eyes widening. It was almost like I could see the bad memories flashing behind her eyes. Just then a man with messy blond hair ran in, dropping to his knees and sliding across the floor to Anna's side. The snowman-what's his face- fight behind him. I wanted so badly to go over and comfort Elsa who was just standing there looking like she had no idea what to do and to see if Anna was okay. But I had to remember that Anna had been living with Elsa, or at least I assumed so-I was a bit confused on their story- and she might just believe in Jack Frost and that would distract everyone WAY too much.

"I'm fine," Anna was saying, her voice surprisingly hard as she stared at Elsa determinedly. Girl, don't you ever give up!

"Who's this?" Elsa asked referring to the blonde haired man. Wait, do you not know your sister's own boyfriend?! "Wait, I-it doesn't matter. Just you have to go," Elsa said turning away from them. It was obvious to me that she wasn't feeling what she was saying. And what do you mean it doesn't matter!? It's your sister's boyfriend! I had better be missing a bigger part in this story.

"No we can figure this out together!" Wow, Anna admit defeat. Then you can leave and I can help her figure this out because she needs someone with the same powers as her to help her.

"How! What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me!" Exactly! I am right! Just leave so I can help her, and figure out what's going on.

"I-I think that we should go," the man said looking around at the ice walls. Finely!

"NO! I am not leaving without you Elsa!" Oh, great. Then this is going to take forever!

"Yes, you are!" Elsa said throwing her hands toward the center of the room and stepping back. Dark clouds started swirling around where she had thrown her hands. I glanced toward Anna to see that the man had drawn her close and the snowman had stepped closer to Anna's other side. I glanced back toward the middle of the room actually nervous about what might have been created. Suddenly out of the dark gray clouds, which had grown taller since the few seconds since I had last seen them, something roared. Something big because its icy breath was strong enough to blow the clouds away. I stared at the thing stunned. It appeared to be a huge snowman, as in alive, and huge, and all made of snow! I was jerked out of my amazement though as a huge roar split the silence. And then the thing chased them out of the room. It was almost as if my mind needed to process what had actually happened the past 7 minutes. From meeting Elsa, to seeing Anna, to things going from "this place is amazing" to "you need to go now", to the amazing, hot singing done by Elsa… then there was the whole Errendale is frozen revelation, and the storm and then the I don't really care who your boyfriend is, to the monster snowman. My brain suddenly reloaded though when I heard a small thump and a sob. I turned to see Elsa, who had been so sure that her decision was the best for both of them when Anna was there, was now crumpled on the floor. She was sitting against the wall, knees to her chest crying. I walked over to her, glad that it was finally safe to approach her without all the people, but wishing that it would have been safe, like, five minutes ago. I quietly sat down beside her, resting my staff on the ground.

"You didn't leave with the others!" she said, sounding surprised and like she was trying to cover up the fact that she was crying.

"No, of course not! I'm Jack Frost remember? A little snow doesn't scare me," I said hoping that the joke would make her feel better. It worked, but only just, with her giving only the smallest smile. "Plus, I've faught far worse than what you just created. That was amazing by the way. How'd you do that?"

"Please, don't feel the need to stay. I know that you are only trying to make me feel better," she said wiping away tears. "This-this isn't your fight."

"No, I want to stay," I said stubbornly. "And I'm serious I have no idea how you make snow come alive."

"I don't know how I did it, though!" she said. "And why would you want to stay? You literally just met me! And then you found out about my family problems and my freaky ice powers!" she had burst out crying after this, not able to conceal it any more. But luckily just then a brilliant idea came to my mind.

"Hey, I propose a trade my queen," I said turning to her picking up my staff and twirling it in my hands.

"I-I'm not a queen," she muttered another tear running down her cheek.

"Hey, sorry! But I still propose a trade," I said grinning at her.

"Fine," she said turning to me and trying to look uninterested.

"I propose that I trade why I am so interested in you wanting to learn more about your powers and not hiding them in trade for your backstory."

"Why would you want my backstory?" she asked confused.

"Because then I would be able to understand the context behind all of the stuff that you were talking about."

"Oh…Well fine. But you have to go first."

"Fair enough. Okay, do you want the short version or the long version?"

"Short, then I can just ask for you to clarify."

"Okay, so I became Jack Frost over 300 years ago and I have never met another person with the same powers as me. So, I hope you can understand why this is so important to me."

"Wait, wait. So you're 300 years old?!"

"Yeah, so guardians are pretty much immortal," I explain awkwardly trying my best ot ignore her stunned amazement. "Unless another spirit kills you…" I said rethinking my earlier statement.

"Yeah, it be best if you just give me the long story," she said laughing.

"Yeah." I said laughing with her. "So my first memory is of me rising up out of a lake, I know it sounds weird," I interrupted myself quickly, seeing Elsa's confusion. "But I will explain later in the story. Anyways, I was rising up out of the lake, and I saw the moon and I wasn't scared anymore. It was then that I found my staff," I unconsciously picked up my staff and twirled it from hand to hand.

"Can I see it?" Elsa asked looking at my staff curiously.

"Sure," I said handing her my staff.

I watched as she carefully took my staff and examined it completely oblivious to the frost pattern spreading up the staff. But I noticed it, and upon further examination I saw that it wasn't frost patterns it was a snowflake. I gasped and Elsa looked up frightened.

"No, no! It's okay!" I said as Elsa dropped the staff frightendly. "I was just surprised that the pattern was different when you touched it, or that you made one at all," I added as an afterthought. J

"I don't understand," Elsa said turning to me confused.

"So, when I touch my staff a pattern spreads," I explained grabbing the staff from the ground to show her. She watched as, like always, frost patterns spread across the staff. "Now you try," I said handing her the staff. She carefully grabbed the staff from me and we both watched as snowflake pattern spread across the staff. "See how their different?"

"Yeah," she said looking at me in a way that told me she was thinking something. "Does that mean that I can operate your staff?"

"I-I don't know," I said not sure what I thought about Elsa being able to operate my staff. Would the staff be mine then? She stood up and walked away from the wall. "What are you doing?" I asked trying not to let my nervousness pour into my voice.

"I'm trying something," she said.

I sighed at her response, knowing that I would probably not get a better one out of her until she carried out whatever she was planning. She walked to the middle of the room before stopping. Then she waved the staff around like I would if I was using my powers. But what I wasn't expecting was for the staff to work exactly like it would for me. She gasped surprised and started to walk around waving the staff around creating design on the ice floor and making the dark blue color of the walls disappear. She continued walking around the room till she was spinning. It was then that I recognized that that was exactly what I had done the night that I had found the staff. But she must have seen me sitting by the wall still and slowed to a stop in front of me.

"Here's this back," she said a faint blush creeping up her cheeks. Probably because of the fact that I just watched her have all that fun.

 **(A.N.-This next part is from Elsa's point of view)**

I watched as the pattern spread across the staff like it did when Jack touched it. Does this mean that I can use the staff like Jack does? But I already have powers. Maybe this could help me control it?!

"Does that I can operate your staff?" I asked hopefully.

"I-I don't know," Jack said almost nervously.

Well, there's only one way to find out, I thought nervous myself. I stood up shakily and walked toward the center of the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked and I could feel his gaze on my back.

"I'm trying something," I told him, knowing it would take too much time to explain.

I stopped in the middle of the room and carefully swept the staff across the floor and watched stunned as a thin layer of ice covered the stained dark blue floor with a lighter blue. It-it works! I can control my powers through the staff! I walked toward the door sweeping the staff across the floor and walls turning the walls to a light blue. Before long I was running and sliding around the room. I laughed happily. Not only was I able to use my powers but I felt in control of them! This might be the solution to my problems! I can carry this and now I can go back to being the queen. But as I slid past Jack I caught a glimpse of his almost disappointed, sad face. It was then that I realized that this was Jack's staff. This was how _he_ controlled his powers, and without it what would he be? I had to give this back, it wasn't mine. I slid around the room to a stop in front of Jack.

"Here's this back," I said blushing slightly that I took his staff without his actual permission. As he took his staff back I sat down beside him.


End file.
